


tones that tremble down your spine

by warptimeandspace



Category: Rock and Riot (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anything’s possible.” Carla says, settling against Connie’s shoulder. Connie likes laying here like this, it’s good. It feels safer than everywhere else, even with all of the dangers off the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tones that tremble down your spine

**Author's Note:**

> So I went into the (admittedly very small) AO3 page for Rock and Riot and there weren’t any lesbians and you know how they say be the change you want to see in the world…
> 
> This was written as Chapter Nine was released. 
> 
> Title from Crystals by Of Monsters and Men

 

Carla’s tired. She’s been up for a painfully long time, due in large part to a book report and a double shift. She’s excited for her room, her bed, and potentially, a warm cup of tea. Tomorrow’s Saturday, and she doesn’t have to work until four. 

She can sleep as long as she wants now, all she has to do is climb in bed. 

“Carla! You have a phone call, Dear!” 

Correction, she needs to answer somebody’s questions about homework, or see if she can cover somebody’s shift for tomorrow, _then_ she can sleep.

“I’m coming, Mom!” Carla yells as she slowly walks down the stairs to the kitchen. “Who was it?”

“She said her name was Connie? I was just telling her about when you were little, back when you wouldn’t wear—“

“MOM!” Carla gasps, taking the stairs a couple of a time, because they don’t need the bloomers story again. “We don’t need to tell my friends baby stories. Thank you, for getting the phone. Hi Connie.” 

 

She puts the phone to her ear and hears a giggle.

“I like your mom.” Connie says, all hushed. “She’s proud of you.” 

“For what? Finally keeping my skirt on?” Carla pauses, wincing. “I regret that sentence.” 

Connie laughs on the other side of the line. “I was going to say about being so mature, but wearing clothing is probably also an accomplishment to be proud of.”

Carla shakes her head fondly. “Did you need something of me?” She asks, her weariness starting to catch up with her now that she doesn’t have to rescue her girlfriend from baby stories. 

“Nah, I don’t need anything.” Connie says. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You sounded like you might be getting sick or something.”

“Not sick,” Carla assures as she twists the phone cord in her fingers. “Just tired. It’s been a long couple of days.” 

“I can hang up!” Connie says quickly, sounding alarmed. “I can talk to you later.” 

“No, No, don’t do that.” Carla says. “This is nice. I didn’t really get to talk with you today.” Carla leans against the wall. “You were busy during lunch today.” 

“Yeah.” Connie says, her voice tired, like thinking about it is exhausting. “Frankie was giving Rolly hell, and she would have taken care of it herself but her parents already want her away from the Jaquettes so…”

“You went and handled him.” Carla finishes. “Is everyone okay?”

“Of course, we’re all fine." Carla assures before listing off results. "Frankie gave me a nosebleed, I gave him a shiner, and Clyde convinced him to back off." She pauses with a little laugh. "Gene likes you, so somewhere along the way Clyde and I formed a truce? I’m not sure how it happened.” 

“You like them too.” Carla says. “Besides, couldn’t Gene have just done something himself? He’s a Roller too.” 

“I mean, yeah, he’s a Roller,” Connie agrees as she clears her throat. “But just because you’re there doesn’t mean you hold a bunch of pull. It’s a shame, Gene’s smart enough that he was in charge, the Rollers might actually have a bit of a chance against the Jaquettes.” 

“That’s sad.” Carla says before she yawns. Connie hums on the other side of the line. “What is it?” Carla asks. 

“It’s silly.” Connie says softly. 

 

“What?” Carla asks again. For a moment, she's concerned. Is something wrong? Did she say something?

"I just wish I could crawl through the phone." Connie says fondly. "That way, I could make sure you're safe as you fall asleep."

Oh. That's good. It's almost perfect actually.

"Carla?" Connie asks, her voice cautious.

Carla looks around. She's still alone, no one to interrupt her. She can speak her mind. "I think I understand.” She says.

“Really?” Connie says.

“Yeah, I think it’s just one of those things that happens. You want to make sure I’m alright when I’m sleeping. I want to make sure you’re all right when you go out with the girls.” Carla pauses. “I think it started when I started loving you.”

Connie exhales. "That sounds right.” She says, barely a whisper.  It settles well with Carla, like something that she already held with her.

There's a pause of comfortable silence. "Can I see you tomorrow?" Connie asks.

"Yeah." Carla answers, nodding as she presses a hand to her face, trying to cool her blush. "Do you want to grab a bite before work?"

"I'll pick you up at two?" Connie offers.

"It's a date."

 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 

 

Carla winces as Connie presses a cool cloth to her bleeding face. “Ow.” Carla breathes, trying not to whine. She wishes she could be at Connie’s house under better circumstances, but here they are, sitting on Connie’s bed with a bloody rag.

“Shhh.” Connie soothes. “We’re almost done, I promise.” She pauses, running the back of her hand across Carla’s uninjured cheek. “I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“It was going to happen sometime.” Carla says. “I’m not too worried.”

“I am.” Connie says firmly as she resumes pressure. “We have no idea where that knife was.” She purses her lips. “The Bandits and The Rollers like to stick to their fists, and they still wouldn’t go after you.”

“And why is that?” Carla asks as she gingerly touches her face. It stings, but it’s nowhere near as bad as it was forty minutes ago.

Connie looks down briefly before meeting Carla’s eyes. “Because you, My Dear, are important.” She lifts the cloth. “Alright, I think you’re done bleeding.” She presses a soft kiss to Carla’s forehead. “Are you alright for me to drive you home or do you want me to call somebody?”

“You can drive me.” Carla says slowly before the words sink in. “Wait, you’re going to go after that guy, aren’t you?”

 

“Just to stop him. I’ll call before bed.” Connie promises quickly. “I’ll have the girls with me. I’ll be fine.”

“It’s been nearly an hour.” Carla begs, frantic. It’s dangerous. Connie could get really hurt, not just a slice on the face. “He’s probably long gone.”

“The Jacks,” Connie says, “They’re out looking. We’ll find him.” Carla looks at Connie and _knows_ that she’s not going to budge.

“Zip your coat.” She says firmly, folding her arms over her chest.

“What?” Connie asks, shocked. Her mouth forms a cute little O, and Carla has to remind herself not to get distracted. This is important.

“Zip it up, and pop up your collar.” Carla says again, more firmly. “The leather, it’ll hold up better than your shirt.”

“Ah,” Connie says quietly before tugging at her zip. She pulls it all the way to her neck and pops the high collar. “Is this good?”

Carla nods, and she’s scared in a sad way. She knows she should expect this, this is the kind of thing that Connie does, running off head first into trouble. It doesn’t mean she’s happy about it.  “Now kiss me and go.”

 

“What?” Connie yelps before smacking a hand over her lips. Carla wonders somewhere in the back of her head if Connie’s parents are home. It’s strange, to think that Connie’s two, completely normal parents, don’t know that the world is turning off of its axle in Connie’s little grey and red bedroom. That Connie could very well be going off and getting herself injured on behalf of a girl they barely know.

“Kiss me and I will wait here.” Carla says. She settles herself on the plaid bedspread. “I’ll call my mom and say you’re dropping me off later.” She pauses. “You could stay the night if you want to.” She offers. 

Connie stills, her eyes resting on Carla. “I love you.” She whispers before leaning forwards and bussing her lips against Carla’s. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

 ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 

 

“We could leave.” Connie whispers into the darkness. It’s their ninth sleepover and they have them like clockwork, one every other week. They snuggle down into her plaid comforter and dream, quiet in the night. “We could leave town when we graduate.”

“Where would we go?” Carla asks, her voice softly tired. She’s untied her hair, so it spills across the pillow and onto Connie.

“Where do you want to go?” Connie asks, rubbing small circles on her shoulders. “Chicago? New York?”

“I like San Francisco.” Carla says as she snuggles closer. She hooks her ankles around the back of Connie’s legs and Connie gasps.

“Your feet are cold!” She exclaims. Her pant legs have skidded up in the back and Carla’s heels rest on her calves.

“I can move.” Carla offers.

“Stay.” Connie urges before settling down and continuing on. “So, California.” She’s never thought of it before but she’s not opposed.

 

“It’s warm.” Carla says, her voice nostalgic. “My parents took me once on vacation. We could go to the beach in the summer, if we wanted. And it’s a big city, so there would be lots to do.” She huffs out a little laugh. “Maybe it would be warm enough that my feet would stay warm.”

Connie laughs out a sharp _HA_ before Carla shoves at her. “Hey!” She giggles. “It could happen!”

“And I could be some fancy actress on a Hollywood screen.” Connie counters.

“Anything’s possible.” Carla says, settling against Connie’s shoulder. Connie likes laying here like this, it’s good. It feels safer than everywhere else, even with all of the dangers off the world.

“Would they even let to pretty girls cross the country on their own?” Carla asks, because it’s never occurred to her before.

“Well,” Connie muses. “I guess we’d just need to bring Gene and Clyde as cover.”

 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 

 

“Get rid of them, Clyde.” Frankie says. “I want them gone.”

The crowd pauses. Frankie’s broken hand is bringing out the worst in him, making him ornery. The fact that he can’t fight his own battles is making him insufferable.

Connie steps up and cracks her knuckles.

Clyde steps forward and takes off his jacket. He tosses it to the side and Frankie catches it, like if it touches the ground it’ll loose the magic. Connie knows this isn’t true, because Gene and Clyde leave their stuff on her floor all the time.

Connie and Clyde look at each other.

They lunge.

Connie’s fists are calculated, hard enough for noise, soft enough not to hurt. Clyde hits her shoulders and stomach, but stays away from her bruised jaw. She, in return, stays away from his bum knee.

This must be what those movies look like, real _enough,_ but not really.

Connie wonders how long it’s been, feeling warm. Even this acting is tiring. They need to get this over with. She catches Clyde’s eye and makes sure he’s gotten the message. They’ve put on enough of a show.

Connie’s leg sweeps out both of Clyde’s from beneath him, sending him to the ground. She puts her boot on his chest, careful of pressure, and aims her fist like she’s ready to strike.

Clyde reacts, holding his arms up in an X above his face.

Connie turns to Frankie, “You done?” She asks, as she twists her foot.

Clyde makes a show of wincing. Connie’s proud of his performance.

Frankie looks between them, at his guy on the ground defenseless and Connie victorious above him.

He turns and stomps away, not waiting for anyone to follow. Connie and Clyde wait a beat. He’s actually gone.

Connie removes her boot, and offers her hand. Clyde takes it, rocking to his feet. “You good?” She asks, looking him over. The Rollers and Jaquettes mingle together, talking amongst themselves.

Clyde nods as he looks around. “Yeah, fine.” He huffs out a little laugh. “So, when do you think Frankie’s going to figure out we have an alliance?”

Connie shrugs, smiling. “I don’t know, probably about the time he figures out he’s been overthrown.”

  

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥  

 

There is a dance and the Jaquettes gather at Triss’ house to dress. Triss herself is obsessed with makeup, so she makes the girls take turns sitting in the swivel chair, brushing blush across their checks and dabbing gloss on their lips with her fingers.

Debby wants something dramatic, Rolly something subtle, and Connie doesn’t care at all.

“Just do me up pretty.” She commands, folding her arms over her chest. It feels like any other Friday night, with the girls sitting in various states of undress around her.

This is their night, they can do whatever they want with it.  

“Deb, Can you tie this up?” Rolly asks, fiddling with her suit. Debby shuffles forward, stepping over Triss’ shoes to get the bow tie.

“You look nice.” Debby says as she finishes, smirking. “I’m sure Ace’ll think so too.”

“Deb!” Rolly screeches, putting a hand up to her face.

“You’ll smudge.” Triss warns, her brush hovering above Connie’s face. “Anyways, you’re good Connie.”

Connie gets up and takes her dress off the hook. She steps in and adjusts the tulle petticoat. She zips it up all the way up and sways her hips experimentally. The skirt makes a satisfying rustling noise while it swirls.

She’s ready.

 

The Jaquettes take the prom by storm and they look amazing doing it. They get a group picture and swirl together on the floor as they wait for their dates. They’ll still stay mostly-together, but dates are nice too.

The Bandits show up as a group and they all look great. The Jacks bump Rolly to the front, despite her squeaking. The Bandits do the same to Ace.

“Have fun.” Connie laughs, bumping Rolly in the shoulder. Rolly looks a little bit starry-eyed, but happy. She looks good. “Dance lots but let us know if you want an escape plan.”

Rolly gently pushes Connie away, not really looking. “ _Bye, Connie_.”

 

Debby and Triss have individual dancers filter in every couple of songs. Ten minutes. Twenty. Thirty-five. Carla still hasn’t shown up.

Connie isn’t worried, she knows nothing is wrong, but she’s starting to get upset, disappointed, maybe even hurt.

Something must have come up, Carla wouldn’t have stood her up on purpose. Debby knocks into Connie, laughing. “Hey!” She says. “Come on, dance with me!”

She lets Debby pull her onto the floor and they spin together, moving their feet to the beat. Connie turns into another spin, closing her eyes, and she starts to have a good time. Debby stops spinning her. Connie stops and turns to see where Debby’s looking.

Carla’s watching them from the edge of the dance floor.

 She looks beautiful, and Connie’s impossibly relieved because she’s _here_ , and beautiful, and amazing. Her hair’s down, little curls falling around her bare shoulders. She looks like an angel in that white and silver dress, with that little splash of pink.

Connie’s nudged forwards one step, but she doesn’t need to be pushed any farther. She walks across the floor and stands in front of her. “Hey.” She says.

Carla’s flushed, and she looks thoroughly embarrassed. “I’m _so_ sorry.” She sighs. “I got off work late and then my dress ripped and I had to walk here.” She sighs, her shoulders slumping. “You’ve been waiting.”

“It’s okay!” Connie says quickly. “I haven’t even been waiting that long, and the Jacks have been very entertaining. It’s alright.” She offers a hand. “May I have this dance?”

Carla breaths once, in and out, and nods before smiling. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://warptimeandspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
